


For Goodness Sakes, Shut Up!

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adorable, Annoying Tom, Boys In Love, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cuddling in Bed, Cute boys, Dorks in Love, Harrison is sleep deprived, Harry Holland ships Hollerfield, Hollerfield - Freeform, M/M, Puppies, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Harrison., Tom won’t shut up, call me baby, osterland - Freeform, puppy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Harrison is really tired, and Tom won't shut up.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	For Goodness Sakes, Shut Up!

Harrison had had a long day, let’s just say filming self tapes, and doing three auditions all day, didn’t exactly leave the young actor pumped full of energy. How about, Harrison was completely drained, but Tom, no he was pumped, ready to go. He had enough energy to run a marathon, since he’d just finished his latest movie and he had a break until a new one popped up, and press tour started. Since Tom and Harrison had been apart the whole day, Tom was more than excited to see his boyfriend. 

As soon as Harrison had walked through the door, Tom jumped into his arms and Haz caught him with a groan. 

“How was your day? Did you get any roles? Did any roles in particular spark your interest? Who were you filming self tapes with?” Harrison was bombarded by questions. Harrison sighed, sure he loved his boyfriend who was definitely part puppy now and again, but god was he annoying sometimes. 

“Tom babe, you know how much I love you but I’m so tired” Harrison said quietly. 

“Come onnnn!! At least tell me about your day” Tom whined, reluctantly pulling away from Harrison. 

“It was….good?” Harrison said, moving to put his things down. 

“Wow…..vague” Tom replied. 

“I’m tired Tom!” Harrison groaned. 

And with that, Harrison turned on his heel to his room, shedding his jacket while he was at it. Unfortunately for him Tom wasn’t giving up. Harrison groaned as Tom followed him yapping on about how Harrison shouldn’t drop his coat in the hallway and how he should have something to eat before he went to bed. 

Harrison shook his head, slamming the door in Tom’s face. 

“Can I not come cuddle with you? I have lots to tell you!” Tom said, grabbing the door just in time.

“Please Tom, I told you I’m really tired!” Harrison pleaded, he was getting a bit annoyed now and he reckoned it was the lack of sleep. 

“You can’t be soooo tired you don’t want to cuddle!” Tom argued. 

Harrison sighed, “Can you just let me shut the door” 

“Why can’t I come in!” Tom was behaving like an untrained puppy now and what’s more, he was giving his puppy eyes as well. 

“Oh my god Tom. I give up stand there all you want I’m going to bed” Harrison eventually said, after a while more of them bickering. Harrison took his shirt and jeans off and not even bothering to put his pyjamas on, before throwing back the covers of their enormous shared bed and sliding in, snuggling under the covers. He would’ve been happy, but his stubborn boyfriend was standing there swinging the door waiting for who knows what. The fact that he was swinging the door meant he was pushing the air towards Harrison making him shiver slightly. 

“Can you stop?” Harrison mumbled, his face half in a pillow. 

“Babe, you haven’t taken your contacts out” Tom reminded, which only really made Haz more annoyed. 

Harrison sat up, roughly opening his bedside drawer and pulling his contacts case out before taking his lenses out. 

“Happy?” Harrison asked sarcastically, “Now can you leave me?” “Or do you have nothing better to do than annoy the living daylight out of me?”

“Well not really, I mean why can’t I just come in with you” Tom replied. 

“Because you’ll talk my ear off instead of letting me sleep, and what’s worse is you’ll constantly move around! Now Thomas!!! If you’ll excuse me, you’re literally giving me a head ache, I can hear my heart beat pounding in my ears, that’s not a good sign!” Harrison said, pulling the covers up higher and turning over! 

“Harrison!!! You’re no fun and you know I don’t like being called Thomas!” Tom whined, did we mention he acted like a puppy. 

“For Goodness sakes shut up!” Harrison snapped. Tom huffed and turned on his heel, slamming the door as he went, making Harrison flinch. Now no matter how tired Harrison was, a deep guilty feeling flooded Harrison’s stomach. He shouldn’t really go off at Tom like that. Tom didn’t really deserve it. He’d done nothing but make sure Haz was ok the whole time, even if he was slightly annoying. Harrison sighed, pulling himself from the warmth of his covers, having the warmth of his boyfriend there would be much nicer. He pulled a random shirt on and walked out of his bedroom. 

“Tom?” He called softly. 

He found Tom sulking on the couch with both Tessa _and_ Monty, (he’d have to have a word to Monty later about who’s side he was on when it came to Tom and Haz arguing, but Tom did tend to feed and play with Monty more.)

“Tom? I’m sorry I went off at you, I’m really tired, and yes it would be nice to cuddle with you” Harrison said, fiddling with his shirt. 

“Well _now_ I don’t wanna cuddle! Come on! You had your chance and you blew it!” Tom noted, not even looking up at Harrison. Haz sighed and made his way back to his room. He flopped down on the bed, but now, he felt bad and wouldn’t be able to sleep until Tom forgave him. Why did the world have to hate him. 

As those exact words ran through his head Tom walked through the door. Maybe the world didn’t hate him?

“Just grabbing my hoodie, sorry to _disturb_ you” Tom said sarcastically, before walking out. 

Around 5 minutes later, Tom came back, he rummaged around until he found what he needed, apparently it was his _sunglasses_? Before leaving again. This went on a few more times, of Tom coming back into the room and loudly moving things to find what he needed. Yep the world hated Harrison Osterfield. On the last time that Tom walked in, Harrison shook his head and moved over to half side tackle half grab Tom and pull him onto the bed. 

“Really? Really? What do you feel bad now?” Tom asked. 

Harrison sheepishly nodded and Tom giggled, kicking off his jeans and pulling his shirt off.  
“Move over” Tom said, giggling when Harrison rolled his eyes, Haz moved over anyway and Tom chuckled, cuddling into him.  
As soon as Harrison had settled down and almost fallen asleep, Tom started whispering in his ear about how it’s not fair that Harrison is too tall and how even if he’s super tired he still gets to spoon Tom. Harrison groaned turned over to face his annoyance he called a boyfriend. Tom giggled. “Sorry, I’m doing this on purpose now” Tom said. 

“I know!!!” Harrison replied, but he didn’t have time to be mad or annoyed, because his lips were enveloped in their fitting puzzle piece. 

“You can’t just shut me up with a kiss” Harrison said, shaking his head, it was more fake annoyance now, because he was blushing. 

“Oh I just did, now Mr Grumpy, fusspot, get the sleep you _really_ wanted” Tom replied, nuzzling his head into Harrison’s chest. 

Harrison closed his eyes, settled by the weight of Tom who was half lying on top of him. Harrison smiled contently and kissed Tom’s forehead, before falling into a deep sleep. Monty and Tessa joined them on the end of the bed ten minutes later but the two boys were fast asleep to even realise their dogs had jumped onto the bed. 

When Harry came through the door a while later and when he didn’t hear his brother shouting or singing to his boyfriend he wondered what was going on, what’s more he couldn’t find the dogs either. Then when he checked their room, he found the two of them cuddling in bed, with Harrison fast asleep, Monty and Tessa curled up at the foot of their bed. Harry smiled, taking a blanket and putting it over the puppies and leaving, closing the door behind him, but leaving it slightly open to he could still see them. 

It seemed like Harry would be cooking for one this evening, because waking the boys didn’t seem like a good idea, unless of course he wanted to deal with the two of them yelling at him for the next week, because they really were a power couple and when they targeted someone, that someone would likely end in tears. He smiled again, as Tom snuggled closer into Harrison, they were made for each other, sure Tom could be so annoying and never shut up, but if anyone tried to come between them, damn even _Harry_ would put a stop to it, because those two aren’t ever meant to be apart.


End file.
